Nothing Left To Give
by BurumaBabe
Summary: Written for TT's Fairy Tale Challenge on PP. The prompts: 1 use the phrase: "Once upon a time in Trenton..." 2 Use as a title or theme: "Stephanie And The Sleeping Skip"


Disclaimer: I own no characters that occur within the Stephanie Plum series.

No spoilers really.

**TT's**** Fairy Tale Challenge**

Please use one or both of the following prompts in your response: 1) use the phrase: "Once upon a time in Trenton..." 2) Use as a title or theme: "Stephanie And The Sleeping Skip" All responses of at least 1 sentence will count toward the reward. HOWEVER, only TWO challenge responses per person will count toward a reward.

**_TT's_****_ Fairy Tale Challenge_**

_By: BurumaBabe_

**How many times** had she sat here and listened to this _exact_ lecture over the last few years? Countless times. And it never changes. It was exhausting. Well today she was finished.

"It's never going to be enough, is it?" she broke in quietly while staring at her hands resting on the kitchen table.

Startled, her mother paused, mid-rant. "What on earth are you talking about Stephanie?"

Stephanie lifted her eyes from the kitchen table and said evenly, "It's never going to be enough, is it Mom? No matter what I do, how hard I try, who I'm with, where I live. It'll never be enough for you, will it?"

Helen looked at her quizzically for a moment before regaining her wits. "Don't be ridiculous Stephanie. I just want you to be happy—"

"No you don't." Steph broke in. "What you want _Mother_, is for me to be like Valerie, like you, like every other housewife in the burg. You don't care if I'm miserable so long as _you_ look good in the eyes of the gossips in this neighbourhood."

Helen sputtered and Steph used it to her advantage. "You want me to work for a while, something 'respectable' like Macy's or the button factory, get married and then give you grandchildren. To quit my 'respectable' job when I get pregnant and become a housewife like you."

"There's nothing wrong with getting married and taking care of your husband and children." Helen said indignantly.

"I never said there was."

"Well then why can't you just _do that?_" her mother asked.

Steph closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. "You never did _get it_, did you Mom? Maybe I'm not meant for marriage, for kids—"

"Stephanie you're being ridiculous. Of course—"

"Mom. You asked me a question and I'm trying to answer it. If you're going to keep cutting me off then I have nothing to say." Steph said firmly, looking her mother in the eyes.

When Helen stayed quiet, Steph continued. "I tried life your way Mom, and it didn't work. You have to understand the fact that my life isn't a fairytale, starting with **once upon a time in Trenton…** and accept me for who I am, mishaps, mayhem and gossip included. You have to reconcile the fact that I may never get married again, may never give you grandchildren. Hell, maybe I'll live in sin for the rest of my life if Prince Charming in shining _or_ tarnished armour, ever makes an appearance. If I ever decide to have a child, maybe I'll be a single mother. It _is_ 2008, Mom, it's not unheard of."

"Stephanie, I—"

Helen stopped speaking as Steph held up her hand.

"You have to accept the fact that I'm not quitting my job. I don't always like my job, but no one ever likes there job _all the time_. I'm tired of sitting here listening to you pick apart my life. Of you complaining about my life. If people call you and say that I just blew up a car tell them that you're sure you'll hear all about it at dinner. You have to stop caring so much what people are gossiping about. Life is too short to worry over what everyone thinks and much too short to try and live up to the world's expectations. The only expectations that matter are your own and the people you love."

Stephanie pushed her chair back and shrugged her jacket on as she stood up. "Mom, if you can't accept me for who I am, for how I _choose_ to live my life, if you can't be proud of the things I accomplish, than I don't know what I have left to say to you. I know I have nothing left to give."

She didn't give her mother a chance to speak as she walked out the door, her jaw clenched and her chest tight. But, strangely, her shoulders felt lighter.


End file.
